Metal Flowers
by Lilly-Lace Golden
Summary: Himiko has grown up in Zaofu, raised with Suyin's children as companions. But of course feelings do start to bloom as one grows older. Takes place during Book 3. Huan/OC First person POV.
1. Himiko

_Hello, everyone. This is a little something I've been tinkering with since seeing __**The Metal Clan **__from Book 3. I think Huan is one of those characters that just draws me in as soon as I see them. I hate that he is the least used of the Beifong clan, but it does give one room to expand on, headcanon wise or fanfiction wise!_

_As I said, this is something I had been working on for a while. Some of Himiko's backstory was entirely different, such as that she was an orphan taken in by Suyin. Well, that kind of came out as Kuvira's past, but the only thing I had done was write this down, not show it to anyone, so I kind of felt the need to change Himiko's past just a bit. _

_Also, to anyone who reads this, I decided just to go with __**Metal Flowers **__for a title, though I also debated between __**Metal Flowers Always Bloom.**__ I'd like input if anyone is interested, and I am open to changing it. I hope people read, and enjoy. I mainly write for me now, but I do like sharing on occasion! Though this is my first 'first person' POV I think. If not first, first in a long time! I have so much trouble with first person and the type of tense I need, but the POV seems right._

**_Chapter 1: Himiko_**

Zaofu is an interesting city, as only a city made entirely of metal can be. It feels as though once the protective metal 'petals' open in the morning, the city itself wakes up and immediately comes to life.

My name is Himiko, and I have lived here for as long as I can remember, but I find myself in awe of Zaofu in new ways despite my years here. I probably wouldn't be able to tell you my parents from the Earth Queen. Or perhaps I could, but I really wouldn't like to meet them now. Or ever.

The same goes for the Earth Queen. That woman is a beast, and I'm thrilled I don't have to live under her foot.

I would have, if it wasn't for Suyin Beifong. I guess luck, or perhaps the hands of an unseen spirit, put her in the right place at the right time. My parents, if one can call them such, were ready to turn me away. I've always been different. No, I was not a bender born to a non-bending family. I could stare at a rock, and try my hardest all day, and it would still never move.

I've always been interested in the spirit world, as far as I can remember. I guess it scared my parents. Or they found it wrong. Either way, my talking to things that they could not see and deep meditation even as a child, was not on their Pai Sho board. They would have none of it.

From what I gathered over the years, I guess the plan was to leave me near enough to a group of homeless young benders and hope for the best. Suyin was apparently visiting the city, and happened upon my parents trying to leave me. She would have none of it. All I remember of that day was my parents yelling, Suyin's cold, calm anger, and a ride from what I knew as home to my home now, and falling asleep with my head on her shoulders, feeling safe with a stranger who I didn't even know, well, from the Earth Queen.

I guess Suyin collects the unwanted, the cast offs, the thrown away, the orphans. I wasn't the first, and I wasn't the last.

I grew up, perhaps not directly side-by-side with her children, but close friends to them. I had my own home, of sorts. A home I did share with other children, who I later did learn were taken in by Suyin or orphaned in other ways. We had caretakers, and Suyin herself made sure to spend time with us. It's her city, I overheard her say once, and her place to keep track of us all.

Her twins, Wing and Wei, were constant companions of mine as a child. And constantly getting me into trouble. Every morning, as I walk by their game of Power Disc, they greet me. "Himiko!" Always the same way, breathless and simultaneously. It's the same every day.

I received that greeting as I usually did on my way to the gardens. I leaned over their arena just in time to see Wing scare. "Good morning, you two," I called to them.

"Who do you think will win today?" Wei asked, panting slightly and wiping the sweat from his face.

"Wei," I replied with no hesitantion.

Wei did a little celebration fist pump while Wing groaned. "Why Wei?" he demanded of me.

I could only laugh. Perhaps they haven't learned me yet. "Because I said you would win yesterday, Wing. If I keep alternating, maybe I'll get it right one day."

"You get it right more often than not!" Wei called. I laughed again and waved as I left them to their game.

My destination was the gardens. Once I got old enough, or perhaps even Suyin realized my need for exploration, I was given free reign to go where I pleased, with the orders to behave myself. It took me some time to realize that others were ordered as well. They were not to disturb me if I was meditating.

For several years, the gardens have been my favorite place. It has always been quiet there, unless the twins decided to follow me and wanted to play. That usually resulted in a scolding for messing up the flowers.

But since Harmoinc Convergence, and Avatar Korra's decision to leave the portals open, the gardens have felt more open and spiritual than ever before. And now the twins are old enough to know when I want peace and quiet.

Most of the time.

So, the gardens have become my haunt.

I did say there were more than one reason, and I soon heard my second. I stopped in my tracks at the sound of metal creaking as it was manipulated. I was glad Wing and Wei were not with me. Thankful even. Though I'm sure they must know, but if they did, they left me alone about it.

I think I was twelve, perhaps even younger, when I realized my feelings were changing. My feelings for Suyin's second eldest child had become much more. Even now, standing here and listening to metal being manipulated my heart started to flutter.

_Huan... _


	2. Huan

_I think I'd like to take a moment to share a little bit of headcanon I have. Despite the fact that we have never seen Huan use his bending combatively, in both __**The Battle of Zaofu **__and __**Operation Beifong, **__he is left with his non-bending father, so I have this headcanon that he stays behind to protect him. Also, at the end of __**Operation Beifong, **__the positive Huan and his father are in while they drop Toph off at her swamp looks like the two might be talking and seem pretty close._

_So there will probably be a nice bit of Huan and his father interacting in this fic. I can't make promises, as I'm redoing things as I type, but most of this is complete, and I wanted to include that._

**_Chapter 2: Huan_**

I stood there on the path, listening for the sounds of metal being worked over. After the first few creaks, I heard nothing more. I continued to feel rooted to the ground for what seemed like minutes. Hours, even. Finally, I collected myself and joined Huan.

He stood in front of a metal statue he had been working on for the past several days. His chin was cupped in his hands and he stood there, staring and scowling.

"Not going as you planned?" I asked as I stepped over to join him.

"Not at all," he said slowly, not looking at me. He continued to study his sculpture. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to me for the first time since I joined him.

I, too, studied his work. The metal seemed to dip and twist, spiraling this way and that. His movements and control over metal was the most precise I had seen of any metalbender. And I grew up around a lot of them.

Perhaps I am just biased.

"It's beautiful," I told him. He opened his mouth to say something, and in my head I could clearly hear him say _You're just saying that, _so I was quick to add, "But something seems wrong over here." I pointed to the bottom left side. "Maybe if you twist it more upwards...?"

He did just that, then stepped back to inspect the result. He nodded slowly. "That does look better..."

"But you still aren't happy?" I asked. The urge to giggle rose, but I quickly suppressed it. Artists can be... temperamental.

"No," he said with a sigh. "But thank you, Himiko."

I nodded, not fully trusting myself to speak at that moment. "Well," I began, turning from him so he couldn't see how pink my cheeks had become, "if you my opinion again, you know where I'll be."

"I know."

Once I had reached the gardens, I found my concentration gone. I felt like I had sat there in the lotus position for hours, my eyes closed and breathing slow and even. I was rattled, and all it took was a few words. With a slow exhale, I opened my eyes. The bright sunlight made me blink quickly for a moment.

As I turned away, a sudden movement caught my attention. There, in the flowering bushes nearby, was a small spirited, what I can only describe as a miniature fox with wings. I felt my breath catch. I had never seen a spirit like that before.

"Come out," I whispered softly. "It's OK, I won't hurt you."

The spirit made a tiny whimpering sound then turned into the bushes, its long, fluffy tail flicking. I thought of crouching on my hands and knees, looking into the bush to see if I could find it, but I knew better. The spirits that didn't want to be bothered would stay away. Not all of them enjoyed the company of humans.

I sighed softly and shut my eyes again. It was no use meditating, I knew that. But the peace and quiet was also nice. As was the cool breeze blowing on my face. As I sat there, I let my thoughts drift to the places I'd like to go. Republic City was full of spirit vines from reports I had heard. And a lot of spirits were making their homes there. It would be great to visit.

I also dreamed of the Northern Water Tribe. The Spirit Oasis was not only one of the most spiritual places on earth, but it was also home to Tui and La, the Moon and Ocean spirits.

The Foggy Swamp was another location on my list. The swamp was deep, dark, mysterious, and spiritual. Maybe there were more people who knew better about the swamp than I, but if they did, I had never met them before. I had never left Zaofu since Suyin brought me here with her.

I sighed, finally giving in knowing it was a waste of time. I got to my feet slowly, brushing off my robes, then taking the time to stretch. As I did so, I wondered if perhaps the twins wouldn't mind an audience. I retraced my steps, listening out in the case the little fox spirit wanted to follow. I heard nothing more of it.

Huan had left his statue, but the twins were still playing power disc. As I stood there watching them, but not really watching them, I felt rather than heard someone join me. I looked up, then smiled. Suyin smiled back. "They never get bored of it, do they?" she asked me.

"I don't think so," I said, looking back just as Wei scored a power. "At least, I'm sure they won't for a long time." I don't even think the twins noticed us, they seemed so engrossed in their game.

After a time, I did manage to get engrossed in their game. I even forgot Suyin temporarily. But then she linked her arm with mine. "Himiko, it's been some time since you've joined us for dinner. Will you tonight?"

I thought for a moment. While a part of me wanted to say yes immediately, the last time I joined them, I was seated between the twins, who spent the entire meal quarreling over who had won their match that day.

"As long as I'm not seated between those two," I said, inclining my head towards the twins, "you can count on it."

Su smiled again and lightly squeezed my arm. "Great. I'm sure Opal will be thrilled as well." She released me and turned to go. "I'll just need to tell the chef to make some enough for everybody."

I watched her go then turned back to the twins and their game. _If Opal will be thrilled, what have _they _been up to? _I wondered. I watched as Wei scored twice more. Wing glanced up at me, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I think you jinxed me!" he shouted.

"Or maybe you're just that bad," Wei teased, joining his brother.

"Best two out of three!"

"You're on!"

And so that is how I wound up spending the rest of my day. Their second match was hard fought and very close, but Wei just managed to squeak by and best his brother again. As it was getting late, I found myself escorted to the Beifong residence flanked by Wei on my left and Wing on my right.

"I'll get you tomorrow," Wing was saying as we entered the dining hall.

"Yeah, right. Not if I have a day like I did today!"

I could only shake my head at them. "I'm going to go ahead and say it, I will side with Wing tomorrow," I told them.

Wing cheered, and Wei stuck his tongue out at his brother. I left them to their side of the table, taking the only other empty place. I looked at Suyin quickly before taking my seat next to Huan. It was Opal who was on the side with her excitable younger brothers.

I do not think Suyin put me there on purpose. Her other guests were only Aiwei, Suyin's advisor and and by all accounts, someone who has always made me a little uncomfortable, Varrick, a loudmouth businessman and escapee of Republic City prison, and his assistant, Zhu Li. I had limited interaction with them, but Suyin trusted him enough to head her technology department.

I took my seat as Varrick was telling Suyin of his interest in magnets. I looked at Huan, who gave me look that seemed to say _Please, don't ask, _and nodded. I noticed his father and elder brother were not with us. It was more of a surprise if they joined us. More often than not, they ate as they worked. Despite Zaofu not being _huge, _it always seemed like something new was being added, or something old needed to be repaired.

I wish I could say what we ate, but I really did not focus on it, just enough to put what I ate in my mouth and not on me. I have never sat beside Huan as we ate, and it was a surprise to me. A nice surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. I was usually with Wei, Wing, or only daughter Opal.

After the second course, Huan excused him. His mother allowed him to leave, and I found myself able to nibble on my food and actually taste it. But as dessert rolled around, a sweet little cake topped with cream and cherries, I found myself almost dozing on my treat.

"Himiko, why don't you go to bed? The guest quarters are empty," Suyin told me.

It took a moment to register what she said, but I nodded and stood, leaving the tasty cake untouched. I knew who would fight over it. I bade the remaining Beifongs and their guests good night and left.

On my way to the guest rooms, a path I knew well, I passed Huan, leaning against an open door. He was talking to his father, who was bent over a table littered with paper plans and who knows what else. I wished them both a good night as well, suppressing a yawn as I did.

After shutting the door to a guest room behind me, I dropped onto the bed, hugging the pillow tightly and vowing to myself to try to keep my head while around Huan.


	3. Bending

_I just want to say I'm really happy and very thankful for the attention I've managed to get. I really expected maybe one watcher or something. So thank you, everybody! And I promise, the next chapter gets into Season 3 territory._

**_Chapter 3: Bending_**

It was a knock on the door that woke me the next morning. "Himiko," Opal called through it, "Mom wants to know if you're going to sleep all day."

"Is she going to let me?" I asked groggily.

Opal smiled. "I really don't think she planned to," she said, crossing the room and sitting on the bed. I took that as my cue to sit up, shaking out my messy hair as I did. I had considered cutting it a few times, but I could never bring myself to. I loved as it was, down to my waist.

"Let me get dressed, then," I said, stretching. "Tell your mother I'm getting up, it's just slow going." She nodded and left the room, stopping at the door for a quick glance back, I suppose to make sure I was getting up and not going back to bed.

As I dressed, I wondered if maybe I had done something to trouble Suyin. Sending Opal for a wake up call was not like her. I exhaled slowly and left the room.

To my surprise, Opal was waiting for me outside. "I wanted to talk with you," she said, I assume in response to my confused expression. She held up a small bundle. "I have breakfast," she added. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

I followed her silently, growing nervous and suspicious. Opal and I were on friendly terms, but not close. Not like I was with Wei and Wing.

She chose a bench near the residence, though far enough away from people that, despite being able to hear distant shouts, clanging, and the other usual noises of Zaofu, we could not see anyone. She unwrapped her bundle, and we ate in silence. If she wanted to talk, she would say something on her own.

Of course she chose the point where my mouth was full to talk. It seems to always happen to me, someone wants to speak with me with my mouth full.

"Himiko... does it bother you that I became an airbender and you didn't?"

I nearly choked. Of all things for her to say, _that _was far, far from what I expected. _Huan, _I thought, blinking rapidly and swallowing the steamed bun that nearly choked me. _I expected her to bring up Huan._

"No," I said. "Not at all. Have I given the impression that it has?"

"No, but..." Opal paused, shutting her eyes and toying with a scrap of napkin that she had used to bundle our breakfast in. "It's something that... bothers me a little."

"How so?" I asked, slowly, trying to read her.

She opened her eyes and looked directly at me. Her green eyes met mine. Hers light, mine dark. She seemed to be staring _into _me. "Why did some people become airbenders, but not everyone?"

"Oh..." I said slowly. Then it clicked. "_Oh! _Opal, for that I have no answer. I don't understand it myself. The spirits mention _balance, _and I suppose, by balance, they meant to bring all bending styles into equality, including air bending."

She did not look convinced. "I can't speak for them," I continued. I searched for my next words.

While I searched, she said, "But you speak _to _them." She straightened up suddenly and quickly added, "Not that I'm not thankful for becoming a bender!"

I laughed. "Opal, I don't think the spirits want to take your bending away. I'm sure many airbenders have their own doubts and fears. I guess..." I suddenly seemed to find the words I needed. "I guess the results of Harmonic Convergence, and Avatar Korra's decision to leave the portals between the Spirit World and ours open, is just something we're all going to have to learn about. Together."

Opal smiled at that. In fact, she seemed to visibly relax some. "Did it bother you that badly?" I asked.

"Maybe I didn't realize how badly it bothers me. But how _does _it make you feel?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Well, to be completely honest, I'm just happy that I'm not longer thought of as crazy for being such a spiritual person!"

"No one has called you crazy." I turned around. Suyin stood behind us. How long she had been there, I could not say. Remembering what little I knew of my parents, I opened my mouth to argue, but she quickly added, "No one here. No one that _matters."_

I don't know why, but I looked to Opal, who nodded. "If they have," I said slowly, "it must not have reached your ears. But I thank you both just the same."

Either Suyin could not answer, or she chose not to. Instead, she stepped forward and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. It was a sweet gesture, a motherly gesture. "Are you OK?" she asked me, her expression concerned. "Baatar and I were talking about you last night. You seem a little lost."

I shook her hand away gently as I shook my head. I hoped and prayed to the spirits that I would not start blushing. "I'm fine," I said softly. "I've just been a little preoccupied, that's all."

"But it has nothing to do with bending?" Opal asked. I knew now that she wanted to see if I was truly concerned by not becoming an airbender, but it hit me then that she had also talked to me because Suyin had asked.

"No," I told them both firmly. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know that my feelings for Huan were not as obvious as I feared. "There has just been a lot on my mind as of late." I wanted to know something, so I turned to Opal. "Why bring up bending now?" I asked.

Opal looked to her mother, who answered for her. "I have been in touch with friends in Republic City. It seems that Tenzin wants to train the airbenders. It's a good decision on his part, we can't have people blowing air wildly, can we?" she asked with a smile. Opal and I both laughed. Suyin continued, her tone now serious.

"Avatar Korra is out helping him round up the airbenders. She'll be here soon. But it will be up to Opal to decide if she wants to train with the airbenders or not."


	4. Banana

_Once again, I am very thrilled with the response! I also did not realize there were much, if any, Huan/OC. I will probably update two or three times a week, though weekends are another story entirely. I don't have much time then._

_I also apologize for the length of the chapter, though I hope you guys like it anyway!_

**_Chapter 4: Banana_**

I did not have to be told when the airship carrying Avatar Korra arrived. It became quite clear very quickly. There was somewhat of a hum in the city, and I decided it might be in my best interest to stay away for a little while.

After all, it wasn't me they were looking for. Why should I trouble anyone?

I avoided busy areas, and I also avoided Opal. Not because I dislike her or anything, but because I had no desire to be in the way. It was also her choice to decide whether or not she wanted to go with Korra, and I would not influence her either way.

It was while I was slipping around, trying to be unnoticed, that I came across an angry Huan. He was muttering to himself and shaking his head in front of the sculpture he had been working on. I could only make out a few bits and pieces, like "the nerve" and "talentless little" and "disrespect."

"Huan?" I began, stepping timidly up to him. At first, he did not hear me. "Huan?" I asked again, this time placing my hand on his sleeve. "What's wrong?"

He looked up suddenly, apparently shocked or startled. I wanted to apologize, but he gave me no time.

"Himiko, does this look like a banana to you?" he demanded, his tone dark, his gray eyes angry.

I looked to the sculpture he had worked so hard on. If he were not so upset, I probably would have laughed. It looked far from a banana to me. Instead, I chose to tell him "No. Not at all. Who would give you that idea?"

He gestured behind me with a jerk of his hand. I looked, but I saw no one. I would get to the bottom of it later. I did not like seeing him distressed. My hand slid down his sleeve to take his. He looked at me, surprised, but still furious.

I placed my other hand on top of the one I held. "Don't worry about it," I said softly, trying to sound as soothing as I could. "You know it isn't a banana - "

"But - "

"Ssh," I said, beginning to stroke his hand. "I know it isn't a banana. The people who matter know it isn't a banana. So what if someone interpreted your art as a fruit? People see what they want to see. If it looks like a fruit to them, they just aren't imaginative."

It seemed as though my words had done the trick. His scowl slowly faded. He began to nod. "You're right," he said with a sigh. "I should leave it alone." He paused to suck in a breathe, then exhaled slowly.

"Is it complete?" I asked, taking my hand off his to motion towards his work, then replaced it onto his again.

He did not answer me immediately. Instead, his gaze slipped down to my hands. I blushed deeply, realizing he did not even realize I had been holding his hand. I made to let go, but he placed his free hand on top of mine.

"You're very wise, do you know that?"

I could feel my face getting hotter, and so I looked away. "Been told that once or twice," I muttered, my focus now on a small beetle crawling towards my feet.

"Himiko." I did not look up. He took his hand off of mine and cupped my chin, turning me to face him. Faintly, I wondered if perhaps there was a waterbender in the immediate area, because I felt like I could melt into a puddle. All he said was "thank you," but it was obvious to me he meant it deeply.

"Any - anytime," I stammered.

It felt like an eternity had passed before he asked, "Am I keeping you from anything?"

"What would you keep me from?" I asked. "I don't have much to do."

His hand slipped from my face back down to my hand. "You must have some spirit who wants your attention."

The way he worded it caused me to laugh. "Lately they've been avoiding me," I confessed. I wanted to tell him of the small, winged fox. I decided not to. People would listen, but understanding was a harder thing for them to do. Instead, I said, "I think, though, _I'm _the one keeping _you _from your work."

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask again if he had completed it. He turned to face his sculpture, little frown lines appearing on his forehead. "I know. It still doesn't seem _right."_

I let my hands slide out of his, sad to do so. "Don't let me keep you from it," I said softly. "But if you need me - "

"I know where you'll be," he finished, a faint smile pulling at his lips.

I wanted to stay there with him, but I made myself leave his side to go to the gardens. I knew it would be hopeless to try to connect with the spirits, so instead, I sprawled out on my back in the grass, letting the sun hit my face. I sighed heavily, but happily.

Above me I heard a faint chirping sound. I opened one eye, then another. The small, beady eyes of my evasive spirit friend were staring back at me. "Hello?" I said shyly. "What are you?"

It made its strange, faint little chirp again, then licked my face. I giggled, for I have never been 'kissed' by a spirit before. Sitting up, I looked at it. It squished its bushy tail, then leaped into the exact same bush it had hidden from me in before.

The day was far from over, but I had never felt more hopeful. Or confused.


	5. Metalbending

_I'm glad you liked the chapter title! I love minor characters, so leave it to me to be one of the few Huan/OC writers! I really love what little we get of him, and I love his design, bedclothes included! in fact, I'd love to make two plushies of him when I finish the ones I'm working on now._

_Also, did not plan on all of my chapter titles to be one worded, so far. this one was going to have two words, but I decided to change it last minute._

**_Chapter 5: Metalbending_**

I wandered the city quietly for the next several days, minding my own business and wondering exactly where I stood with Huan. I did not see much of Avatar Korra's group besides the occasional glimpses. I was, I realized, a little restless. I did not stay still for very long.

As I walked aimlessly one morning, thinking perhaps I would see what both Baatars, senior and junior, were working on, I heard the sound of metal being bent. It's a normal sound in a city full of metalbenders, but this was softer. Lighter. It was small metal being moved inch by inch.

Normally, you'd hear large pieces of metal screaming in protest as they were bent and shaped to a bender's will. Loud clangs and clatters. I had never heard anything that sounded so tiny as this.

Curious, I stepped closer to the sound. It was Huan, sitting on his knees and intently working on something so small it fit in the palm of his hand. I could not see what it was.

I stood there for nearly a minute. He was so focused that I did not want to bother him, but I also wanted to know what he was doing. Curiosity won. "Have you given up your sculpture?" I asked, hoping my tone sounded teasing and playful.

At first, it did not appear like he had heard me. Then he used his free hand to beckon me closer. I joined him, dropping to my knees on the ground next to him. "What do you think?" he asked, holding his hand out for me to see.

In his palm sat a miniature metal flower, so tiny and delicate looking, with several beautifully sculpted petals flowing from the center. "It's beautiful," I breathed, feeling slightly breathless. I longed to reach out and touch it, but I was scared to. It was silly of me, metal wasn't going to turn to dust as soon as I touched it, but it looked so fragile. "What made you decide to make it?"

Huan shrugged, half heartedly, and said, "I just thought of it last night. It took more time than I thought, but it's complete now."

"Are you going to make anymore?" I asked, still transfixed by the little metal flower. "I'm sure many people..." I trailed off, realizing he was shaking his head.

"Just the one," he said. To my surprise, then pleasure, he took the little metal flower and slipped it into my hair. I knew I would blush, but this time I didn't care. He smiled at that, a small smile, just a hint of a smile, really.

"You blush so easily," he said softly. He let his hand linger in my hair for a second before removing it.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I -"

"It's pretty," he said, cutting me off. "And it seems right for your personality."

I returned his smile this time. "Thank you," I said. "For the compliment..." My hand reached up and touched the flower in my hair. "...and the flower. Both - "

That moment was interrupted by the sounds of a very loud crash. Our heads jerked in the direction of the sound. "I'll see what's going on," he told me. He rose to his feet and hurried in the direction of the noise, joined by his younger brothers as he went.

I sat there, waiting, wondering what had happened. There was a large commotion, that's all I knew at that time. I heard shouting, along with the sounds of rocks crashing and metal being bent... and the twins hooting. _Must be a duel, _I thought, shaking my head.

I will admit I do enjoy watching the occasional duel. But this one did not sound like it was for fun. I got to my feet, dusting myself off. Without realizing it, my hand reached for my little metal flower. It was then I heard Huan shout. I turned immediately towards that direction, and realized, too, that the twins had stopped their cheering.

_Maybe it's over._

By the time I got there, it was. Apparently, I missed quite a sight. Suyin Beifong and her half sister Lin had made quite the spectacle. From what I gathered, there had been some bad blood between the two, and Lin sought to finish it. Instead, Opal finished it by blowing them apart, literally. Lin had then collapsed, caught by the Avatar.

I did not learn this until later. At that point, I joined Huan, who was surveying his sculpture in happiness. "It looks much better now," he said, turning to me.

Whatever had happened, which I later learned it was used in the duel, it had been twisted to a shape more to Huan's liking. I nodded my agreement, but did not say anything about it as the twins joined us.

"Mom would have had Aunt Lin if it hadn't been for Opal," Wei was telling Wing.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your aunt?" I asked, looking towards Lin, who was being helped away by Avatar Korra.

The twins looked at each other. "We don't know..." Wei said finally.

"We don't really know her..." Wing added.

In a moment that was decidedly cute, the two turned identical looks to their older brother. He looked back, then turned to me. "She is our aunt," he agreed. "Even if we don't know her all that well." To the twins, he added, "It would be good to check on her later."

The twins nodded in unison. They looked chastised, but only for a moment. Wing brightened, then grabbed my shoulders. I squeaked, not expecting the sudden movement. Wing ignored it. "Guess what?" he demanded of me, eager and happy.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom says we can help her teach Korra metalbending!"

"Isn't that awesome?" Wei added, grabbing Huan in the same manner Wing had grabbed me.

"Exciting," Huan told him, not sounding too excited to be grabbed.

"You must be thrilled," I added. "I hope you have fun teaching her."

"Oh, we will!" they promised together.


	6. Uninvited Guests

_I'm getting a little sad as Korra draws to a close, but honestly, that's what fan fiction is for! I've been considering doing another one, with Himiko and Huan and the Beifongs during Book 4, but I'm a little unsure of it. I've also thought of doing some one-shots, but we'll see._

**_Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests_**

Wing and Wei sought me out for just the reason I had expected them to. Wing was pleased with himself, I could tell as they approached me. Wei looked bitter and was rubbing his forehead.

"Himiko, why didn't you watch?" Wing asked. "It was great! I managed to get Korra down a couple of times, but she did take me down once or twice on her own. You could see her learning. _And _I can say I helped train an Avatar in metalbending!"

I turned from Wing's excitable talk to Wei, who looked far less enthused than his twin. "And you?" I asked, interrupting Wing's blow by blow recall of his sparring with Avatar Korra.

"I got the Avatar's friend," Wei said sourly. "Who can bend metal about as well as you, Himiko. He hit me with a pebble!"

I tried to hold back my laughter. "He hit you with a pebble?" I asked, just to be sure I had heard what I did.

"It's not funny!"

Wing and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. "I'm sorry," I said between giggles, "but _you, _hit with a tiny little pebble, is just... funny!"

"It was a _metal _duel," Wei said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at us. His glare quickly became a smile. "Stop your laughing, we need to get ready for Opal's dinner." Wei was still smiling, though.

"Are you coming?" Wing asked, still chuckling.

I shook my head. "I think it should just be you guys. You know, a family thing. I will tell her goodbye before she leaves, I promise. Just make sure you behave,"I added. "Be nice to your sister, don't throw food..." I trailed off, remembering a not-too-distant meal in which the twins, Opal, and I wound up wearing more food than we had eaten. They started it, I swear.

"Not even at Huan?" Wei demanded.

"No, not at Huan," I told them.

"How about the Avatar's friend, Bolin?" Wing asked, tipping a wink at his brother.

I thought for a moment, then smiled. "Maybe if you see the chance to get away with it. But remember, _I _didn't give you the idea!"

The two exchanged identical looks before turning to leave. "Bye, Himiko!" they called over their shoulders. I waved, then turned wondering vaguely what I would eat.

I wound up joining several other people, all crowded at a table and gossiping about whomever they could. I leaned against a wall, nibbling at a kelp wrap, and letting the conversation go in one ear and out the other. They were still buzzing about Avatar Korra, I knew. And most seemed disappointed that she would leave.

As the Avatar, I assumed she would always find a fond welcome in Zaofu.

"Himiko." I turned at the sound of my name. Kuvira rose from the table and joined me as I finished the last of the wrap and licked my fingers. Kuvira was not only captain of the guards, but also close to Suyin Beifong as both a member of her dance troupe and an adopted outcast like myself. Kuvira did not rise to captain due to that. No, she had been given the title due to raw talent.

"Kuvira," I replied. "Is there something you need?"

She smiled at me. "I just wanted to let you know you've been scaring my guards. They seem to think you take late night walks to frighten them."

"They've never confronted me," I said. "Is it that big of a problem that I can't sleep some nights?"

"Not to me." _Good,_ I thought. I did not want to give up my late walks. "But I wanted to give you a head's up, just in case one did decide to start something. Let me know if that happens."

"I will," I told her, getting off the wall. Before I reached the door, I turned back and added, "I appreciate it."

"Anytime."

As I walked towards the Beifong residence, I thought of Kuvira for a minute. She and I were not close, as some people seemed to think we might be. But we were polite to each other when reason arose. That had to mean something, right?

At the residence, before I could even reach the door, it flew open. I found myself in a tight hug with Opal. "I was hoping to see you before I go," she said, pulling back to look at me. She was slightly misty eyed.

I smiled at her. "Did you really think I was going to let you leave without saying something?" I hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you," I said. It was true. Suyin's only daughter and I had more in common than I did with Kuvira. I was not close to Opal like I was with her younger brothers, but she felt like a sister to me. Being the only females of our little group, and nonbending females at that, seemed to cement some kind of bond between us.

"Keep in touch," I reminded her. "And when you get your bison, I want a ride."

She laughed against my shoulder. "Of course!" she told me. We held each other for a moment longer, she gave me one final hug, and then hurried off to find her parents.

After Opal left, everything became quiet. Very quiet. Not that she was the cause of much noise, but because it felt like everyone was a little lost. The remaining Beifongs were sitting around sipping tea while I went to the same guest room I often stayed in.

I sat down on the bed, my legs crossed under me, and shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, it was dark. I got up slowly, as my legs had fallen asleep under me, and stretched. I was wide awake, and sometimes not being able to sleep was _true, _but I had another reason for slipping down the hall quietly and out the door, taking care to not be seen.

Huan and I seemed to have come to a silent understanding. We never spoke the words, but both wanted our relationship under wraps. His parents would understand, at least I assumed they would, but I know I wanted no big fuss over everything. Or an audience. Or teasing, at least on Wing and Wei's part. They loved their older brother, but they also found him easy to torment at times. I was often a target, too. It was good-natured, but nothing I wanted at that point in time.

So Huan and I had been meeting under the domes of Zaofu at night. Of course, under the domes, we could not go far, but there was enough shadows to meet, and talk, in private.

He was in our usual spot, waiting for me. "I was beginning to think you were asleep," he murmured, pulling me close.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, my face against his neck.

He did not reply at first. Instead, he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. Finally, he said, "You're going to miss Opal." It was not a question.

"Of course I am," I said softly. "You will, too."

"I could have done without Mom going on and on about her daughter," Huan said.

I smiled. "Suyin has a soft spot for her only girl," I said. I knew that as well as anyone. She made it clear, even if she didn't intend to. "But that doesn't mean she loves her sons any less."

"I know," Huan said. "But you'd think - "

I cut him off, placing my hand on his mouth. I turned my head, positive I had heard someone. He looked at me, then looked in the same direction as we heard it again. I moved my hand and whispered, "Guards?"

I did not see him shake his head, but I could feel his hair brushing against my face as he did. "They know how to be unheard," he whispered back. We were both tense and barely breathing. Something just felt _wrong._ I think even he could sense it.

"Should we get someone?" I asked, as the sound of people, for there were more than one, died away. "Your mother?"

He nodded. But it turned out we did not need to.


	7. Night Duel

_Haha, wow. I have to say, I wanted to laugh during the finale so much. I had originally wanted to make Himiko an orphan taken in by Suyin, but because of Su saying she took Kuvira in, I assumed Kuvira was orphaned, so changed Himiko to abandoned, only for Kuvira to say she was abandoned! Whoops!_

_Ah, a few more thoughts, shall we? I wish Huan had TALKED! Just once more! Or even bended to assist the badgermoles. But oh my glory, in those last few minutes with Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu on band, and Huan dragged to the dance floor by Ikki, my two favorite minor characters and favorite probending team all around were on the screen AT THE SAME TIME! Do you know how little that happens to me, or how happy it made me to see Tahno and Huan at once?!_

_I expected more casualties than Sato, and I knew it was coming the moment I saw him. But I almost cried. That was so dark! And amazing, and beautiful for him to get that last "I love you" to Asami, then sacrifice himself and redeem himself at once._

_I need to get to typing out my chapter, but I will say one thing: Ikki in the finale totally made me want to do a Book 4 story with Huan and Himiko, because I plan these as I watch the series, so this has been in the works for a while. I had planned for Ikki, while in Zaofu with her siblings, seeing Huan and Himiko kiss, and kind of fangirling over it. So thank Ikki!_

**_Chapter 7 Night Duel_**

Huan and I had waited long enough to be sure whomever was sneaking around had left, or at least we felt confident enough that they did, before slipping through the shadows and towards the Beifong residence. By the time we got there, we were too late.

There were guards flitting around like dragonfly hummingbirds, and Suyin, her sister, and the twins had gone to deal with intruders, intruders who were so wise as to try to kidnap the Avatar. Baatar Sr. stood in front of the house, looking off in the direction Suyin, Wing, Wei, and Lin headed.

"Mom will handle this," Huan told him as he filled us in. In truth, I don't even think he was fully aware Huan was next to him, and I was next to Huan.

After heaving a heavy sigh, Baatar said, "Your brothers are reckless."

"I know. They'll be fine."

"Huan's right," I said, trying to reassure Baatar. "Suyin is with them. And while they are kind of... stubborn... they know to be careful."

Baatar looked at me as though he noticed me for the first time. He did manage to give me a small smile. "Forgive me for worrying, Himiko, but - "

I cut him off with a smile. "I grew up with them, remember?"

The three of us huddled together, watching and waiting. After some time, faint red lines began to appear. _Firebending? _I wondered. At that point, one of the uniformed guards approached us.

"It might be best to go inside," she began.

Baatar shook his head. "We'll be fine here," he said. "If the fighting gets closer, we will."

She shook her head at his stubborn reply, but did not herd us inside. Instead, she stood just out of sight, ready to rush to our aid if need be.

As we watched, now silent, more red became visible. This was not a stream of fire that went away immediately. It was more like a large ball of molten red, one that stayed instead of disappearing. I could feel Huan tense slightly beside me, and I knew Baatar had to be reacting the same way. _What are they doing? _I thought to myself, staring in the distance.

The fire, or whatever it was, made the dome walls glow a bright red. From our location, we could see the shadows of two people dropping from the dome roof. "Suyin?" I yelped as Huan grabbed his father's hand to stop him from going there to help her.

"You can't do anything about it," Huan told him gently. "It's best to stay here."

Baatar folded and remained with us. We waited anxiously to see what Suyin had planned. While we could not see the actual fight, it was clear to me there was some sort of hitch in the plans, but eventually we did see Suyin and her partner swing back to the roof.

We remained together in silence, watching that red glow slowly fade, until we heard footsteps approaching. Our guard, who I nearly forgot about, slid into a fighting stance, but it was only Suyin. To the guard, she said, "Stand down." To us, she said, "Inside, now." Her tone left no room for arguing.

Even Baatar slipped through the door feeling scolded. Once we were inside and the door was shut, Suyin exhaled loudly and said, "I'm sorry." She was quiet for a moment, and we waited, knowing something else was coming. "It's just that I've never had this happen before."

Baatar embraced her. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment. I turned to Huan, wondering if we should leave.

It was as if Suyin could tell what I was thinking. "Try to get some rest, you two," she told us, looking up over Baatar's shoulder. "I'm sorry if this woke you. I know those intruders are still in here, but I have as many guards looking as I can. They can't go too far with the domes up, so the hope is to find them before morning."

Her words were comforting, even if some strangers with malicious intentions were lurking around Zaofu. Huan and I both muttered, "Good night," and left the room.

Walking slowly down the hall, he asked, "Are you going to be OK tonight?"

I looked around to make sure we were alone before taking his hand. "Yes. I'll have to be. I really don't think your parents would want the two of us sharing a room."

"Good point." He stood there for a moment or two, stroking his fingers over the back of my hand. He then squeezed my hand and let go. "We had better go to bed," he muttered.

"If we can sleep," I added as we started down the hall. We said nothing until we reached my room. Outside the door, he stopped, cupped my face in his hands, and lowered his lips to mine. It lasted only a moment, but if you had asked me about those intruders after that, I would have asked, "What intruders?"

When he pulled away, he smiled. I knew why. I could tell I was blushing again. Reluctantly, he said, "Good night," then slowly started down the hall to his room.

"Good night, Huan," I called back.


	8. Suyin

_My apologies if the spoilers bothered anyone. I had thought I had not given too much away._

_Again, I don't think I can say it enough, but you guys are amazing. I just checked my stats, and I have over 1400 views. That's so incredibly awesome of you all!_

_As I was discussing with someone else, poor Huan doesn't get any development really. Opal has her airbender storyline, the twins do everything with Suyin, and both Baatars are expanded on decently in Book 4. Shame, really, but I usually wind up drawn to those types of characters. _

_One last thing, updates might come a little more far between for the Christmas holidays, I don't know if I'll have much time to type out a chapter a day or every two days. _

**_Chapter 8 Suyin_**

It goes without saying that the intruders were long gone by the time I awoke the next morning. How they managed to escape while the domes were up, I didn't know. I don't think I wanted to know. It was a little scary in a way.

As I left my room, I stumbled across Suyin, Aiwei, and Lin. Suyin smiled at me, but looked exhausted. If she slept the night before, I would have been surprised.

"We're going to interview the guards," she told me, "and everyone else we can to see if they know anything. Did you happen to see anything last night? Baatar told me you were awake."

"Last night, um, w-" I cut myself off with a cough, almost saying _we _instead of _I. _"I did hear footsteps, I guess that would be when they were trying to kidnap Avatar Korra. I didn't see anything," I added quickly, avoiding Aiwei who I knew was aware I was lying or at least leaving something out. "It was too dark, and I was too far away."

Suyin continued to smile at me. "We'll find them," she promised. She led her sister and advisor away. I exhaled, not even realizing I had been holding my breath. I knew Aiwei did not believe me. He narrowed his eyes at me, but that was as far as he went. It was also clear Lin Beifong did not believe me either. But nothing was said. For that, I was thankful.

Aiwei could have really gotten me in trouble.

I came across the rest of the Beifongs outside. Baatar Jr. and his father were loaded down with paper. Plans and calculations and charts, I knew. Huan stood by his father, and he was shaking his head. The twins were still dressed for bed, and their hair was a mess, but other than that they looked like their mother, as though they had barely slept the night before.

" - work to be done, Huan," his older brother was telling him as I approached.

"I still think it's stupid."

"You're not going to change their minds, you know," Wei said, ending his sentence with a yawn.

"Fine," Huan told them, throwing up his arms in frustration before leaving the room.

"Huan's being a brooding artist again," Wei said, snickering.

"He's just looking out for us," Baatar Jr. countered. "Dad, we really need to get started on this project."

His father nodded. "We'll see you at dinner," he told the twins before he and his eldest left.

I joined the twins and placed a hand on their shoulders. "You two are just terrible, you know that, right?"

I think I might have startled them, though knowing that set as I do, they would never admit to it. Instead, Wei asked if they had woken me up. I shook my head. "Though I did see your mom when I was leaving. She's really upset by all of this."

"She is," Wei confessed. "Zaofu is supposed to be one of the most protected cities in the world. And yet four goons managed to get inside to kidnap the Avatar?"

"Mom thinks it's an inside job," Wing added in a whisper. "How else could this have happened? She knows everyone who comes in and out."

"Good point..." I told them slowly, thinking. I shook my head to clear my mind and said, "Your mom will figure this out. And I'm sure your aunt will be a great help."

I left them then, even though Wei called for me to come back.

I went off in search of Huan. I found him on the outskirts of the city, sketching. I gathered he was not happy with his work, as several paper balls littered the ground around him.

I joined him, moving some aside to sit down. "Hey," I began.

"Hey," he replied, looking up. "What's wrong?"

"Have you spoken with your mother?" I asked.

"Yes," he said slowly, returning to the sketch in front of him. "First thing this morning. Why do you ask?"

"I saw her this morning after I woke up. She plans to talk to every guard to see who might be working against her." He nodded as I spoke. I knew he knew this, but I kept talking. "She had your aunt and Aiwei with her. She asked if I knew anything, because your father told her I was awake last night."

I paused for a moment to watch him sketch. "I told her I heard something," I continued. "I'm certain her sister and Aiwei did not believe me."

He stopped again and asked, "Did they say anything?"

I shook my head. "Neither said anything, but - "

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at me and added, "If Mom wasn't bothered by it, I doubt anything they say would turn her against you."

"Yeah," I said softly. I still worried a little, that perhaps Aiwei or Lin would want to speak to me again. But those worries vanished as I sat with Huan.

We did not speak much, instead choosing to enjoy each other's company. He sketched, I meditated. While I was not, I found my attention riveted by a small school of of long tailed koi spirits. One landed right on Huan's hand as he sketched, but he was not aware of it.

Later, he shared the lunch he had brought with him. While we ate, I looked through the sketches he seemed happy with. Some of them seemed like sculpture ideas, others the landscape around he. He had even sketched me as I watched something he could not see.

"You make a great model," he told me. "You don't move around as much as some people."

I put the sketch down gingerly. "If I had known you were sketching me," I told him, "I probably would have moved a lot more than you would have wanted."

We wound up staying most of the day. As the sun got lower, we collected his discarded sketches and placed then in the bag that held the remainders of lunch. The ones he was pleased with were tucked under his arm as we walked back to Zaofu.

Once inside, we went our separate ways. Huan went to his room to put up his supplies, and I went off in search of Suyin. I found her in her suite, seated on a couch with her head leaned back and eyes shut. She sat up straight as I joined her.

"It was Aiwei," she told me sadly before I could even say anything.

I was shocked. For a short time, I was speechless, even. "I'm sorry," I finally managed. "I know you trusted him."

She waved away my apologies. "You did nothing," she told me. More to herself than to me, she said, "I sent Korra after him. He needs to answer for what he has done."

"Why Avatar Korra?" I asked.

"She says her polar bear dog can track him. I have faith that she will find him, but that also means I have to answer to Lin in the morning. She wanted to send her to Republic City for her safety."

I did the only thing I could think to do. I put my head against her shoulder. She leaned so that our heads touched and then patted my hand. With her sister coming back into her life, Opal leaving, intruders getting into the city, and now her trusted advisor betraying her, I realized how difficult things must be for her.

She reached up, to touch my hair I thought. Instead, she touched the flower in my hair. I never took it off until I went to sleep, and then it stayed by the table next to the bed. "It's beautiful," she told me.

"It is," I agreed.

Her hand dropped back onto mine, and we stayed like that until Baatar told us we needed to eat, as everything was getting cold.


	9. Found

_I hope to get on a regular schedule within the next couple of weeks, but I can't promise anything. But I hope you guys have had a great holiday, and got what you wanted, and had fun!_

_**Chapter 9 Found**_

"No."

"But you haven't tried it!"

"It's not going to happen."

"You don't know that!"

Huan and I had been arguing for nearly ten minutes. He and I were in the gardens when the talk turned from Aiwei to spirits, and then I asked if he had ever meditated. I don't know which one of us was winning, but both of us would definitely agree that we were going nowhere.

The idea of Huan in the Spirit World was something I had often thought about. The colors, the creatures, the landscape, it was enough to inspire anyone, even those of us without talent. But his stubborn nature seemed to be ruling. He felt he would not reach the Spirit World, and that seemed to be that.

I groaned in frustration. "You won't try for me?" I asked. "I can help you."

I thought he would be irritated by now, but he smiled and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I doubt even the Avatar could help someone like me into the Spirit World. It's almost like asking my mother to teach you to earthbend."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I laughed instead. "Right, earthbending just isn't for me." I pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes and said, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Ask away."

"I've never seen you earthbend combatively. Why?"

Huan smiled and said, "Fighting just isn't for me. I think my bending is better put towards my artistic talents."

I liked that answer. But I pressed him a little more. "Would you, though, if you had to?"

"If I absolutely had to, yes."

I changed my position then. I placed my hand on his and leaned forward, close enough to almost kiss. I did not realize, at first, how intimate that position was. It only struck me later, after everything was said and done.

In that position, I began, "Going back to the Spirit World for a minute..."

I did not catch his reply. Behind us came the sound of a throat being cleared. I did not know about Huan, but I did know my heart started to race. I tightened my grip on his hand a little before we glanced behind us in unison.

Baatar did not seem phased, in fact, his face was expressionless. He greeted us, then said, "I'd like a word with my son, please, Himiko."

"Of course," I sad, getting to my feet in a hurry. I bowed my head quickly before leaving Baatar to talk with Huan.

It was late afternoon when I came across the twins, who were looking for me. Wei threw his arm around my shoulder and said, "Where you have been? Mom's asked if we've seen you."

"And what did you tell her?" I asked, trying to shrug his arm off.

Wing helped me by moving his brother's arm. "Well, we told her if we saw you, we'd send you her way. What have you done?" His tone was teasing, but it was enough to turn my cheeks pink.

"Himiko, are you in trouble?" Wei asked teasingly.

"Where's your mother?"I asked, trying my best to ignore their playful tones.

"In the house," Wei answered. He had dropped his playful teasing when he heard the tone of my voice. I thanked the twins and hurried off, though slowing down once I was further away from them.

I would be lying to myself if I said I did not expect to hear from Suyin. But the idea of her seeking me after hearing from Baatar... it unnerved me a little bit. I climbed the steps slowly, getting more nervous as I did.

I found Suyin in Baatar's study, the design plans on the table were our only company. I was, at least, grateful that it was just the two of us. She motioned for me to shut the door, and I did. Then, she surprised me.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Huan had started a relationship?"

I wanted to answer her, but I found I could not. I was stunned. Speechless.

"Did you think I wouldn't approve?" She sounded and looked so _hurt._

"Yes," I found myself confessing. "A little."

"I would never - "

I interrupted her, something I did not like to do to Suyin. Everything just started to tumble out. "I didn't want it to be a big deal," I began. "And I know I grew up with your children, and I am more thankful to you for that than you could ever imagine, but we're so _different, _especially - "

She took her turn them to interrupt me. She had crossed the room while I was talking, but I did not know that until she took my hands in hers. "Don't say that. It doesn't matter to me. Parents, no parents, where you came from, bender or non." She smiled then. "As long as you and Huan are happy, and Baatar said you certainly seemed to be, _that's _the important thing."

She rendered me speechless again. The only noise I could make at that moment was a soft sigh as she hugged me. "And besides," she added against my hair, "Baatar and I love you."

"Thank you," I murmured against her shoulder. I did not want a big fuss made over us, but things did wind up much better than I had expected.


	10. Patience

_I'm thrilled that the last chapter was liked. I had the original idea of Aiwei outing them to Suyin, but no matter how many times I wrote and rewrote it, I didn't like how it came out._

**_Chapter 10 Patience_**

To my surprise, and pleasure, most things did not change for the worst. Huan and I did spend more time openly holding hands, but nothing else changed between us. We still would sneak out at night.

I did also spend more time watching him work. Whether he was sculpting, painting, sketching, whatever it was, I was usually with him. I might not have been the most helpful of watchers, but he did not complain.

I knew there was talk. There always was because our group could be a gossipy bunch. I tried to ignore it. It was, after all, a change from being called _weird. _It did hurt to hear things that were whispered loudly, such as I was taking advantage of Huan or trying to get into Suyin's good graces because I was not a bender.

Telling Suyin these things would have stopped them, but it also would have opened up worse.

As for Suyin, what time I did not spend with Huan seemed to belong to her. As I sat with her one night, unable to sleep, I decided to bring up something that _did _trouble me.

"Suyin, do you mind if I ask you something?"

She has been seated on the other side of the room, on a seat by the window. I was sitting on the floor. She rose, crossed the room, and joined me on the floor, tucking her legs under her instead of crossing them as I did.

"You never have to ask. What's on your mind?"

"Do you have any idea why the twins have grown distant with me?"

As Huan and I became slightly more open about our relationship, I had noticed Wing and Wei pulled further away from me. If they bothered to speak to me, it had become short, clipped replies. Other times, they would act as though they did not even hear me.

What I expected from the Wing and Wei I knew was teasing, the two making duplicate kissy faces at us, or maybe one grabbing my free hand and the other grabbing Huan's as we walked through the gardens hand-in-hand. Not them acting like I had done them some great injustice.

Suyin took a minute to answer me. She reached over and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, her fingers touching the flower in my hair. I had overheard her one night telling Baatar she should have known it was Huan, the flower was clearly his work.

Finally, she said, "The three of you have been nearly inseparable since childhood. If I had to guess, I think they fear losing you as a friend, to their brother. I can talk to them if you want."

I shook my head. What she said did make sense to me. "I think you might be right. I suppose they'll come around."

She and I sat there together making small talk for several minutes. Just as I was about to go to bed, the radio on the table crackled. As Suyin went to answer it, I rose to my feet and went to the door. "You don't have to leave," she called to me.

"I was going to bed anyway. Good night."

"Good night."

The next day I spent with Huan as he worked on another sculpture, this one smaller. "Do you have any idea where you want to go with this?" I asked, watching him walk around a large chunk of metal, studying every angle of it.

"Not particularly," he said, his tone indicating that he did know what he planned to sculpt, but he was not ready to share at that time. I assumed his idea would become clear in time.

He started bending little sections at a time, slowly and meticulously. He would then stand back and study what he had just done, making changes as he did. It was wonderful to watch, but it also felt like it was going nowhere. Maybe I just did not understand the art process.

"Can you bend it all at once?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

He stopped, his hand poised to bend a long strip hanging off the side. "I could," he began, flicking his wrist towards the loose piece of metal. It twisted and curved as he moved. "But don't you think this is better? It takes time, but I can make it exactly as I want it."

I held up my hands. "I'll leave the art, and metalbending, to you."

He smiled at me over the metal. "And I'll leave the spirits to you."

With a laugh, I said, "Well, I guess we have little choice in either of those things."

I joined him by his work in progress. I looked it over, still unsure of what he had his mind set on. He had just started it, after all. He went around in nearly a complete circle, bending this part up, that part backwards, another part sideways. As he came to my side, he asked if I had any suggestions to make to it.

I smiled more at his art than him before standing on my toes to place a kiss against his cheek. "The only thing I can say right now is keep doing what you're good at."


	11. Spirit World

_My apologies for the last few chapters being a little short compared to the others. I do hope to make up for that._

**_Chapter 11 Spirit World_**

The smooth grasses tickled at my bare feet as I walked. It had been far, far too long since I last visited, and I found the Spirit World to be something different. It was not like when the dark spirits roamed. There was no darkness. No hatred. No dark spirit to threaten or harm anyone.

In fact, where I wandered, there were no spirits.

That was enough to frighten me a little. But I could also feel something else. Not darkness, not exactly. It was not pure evil, but there was a thin layer of malice to the air, air generally charged with spiritual energy.

A noise above me caught my attention. I looked up into the trees, only to see just the end of a tail darting through the leaves and to hear the distressed noises of a lemur spirit.

I continued to walk, listening for the sounds of spirits. I hoped to find one to tell me what was wrong. I might not be the Avatar, but the spirits had long considered me a friend. Maybe not the most helpful, but I never meant them ill will. And they often guided me in their own way.

I was so lost in thought, my fears and curiosity overtaking me, that I did not know I was no longer alone.

"Where have you come from?"

The deep male voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned and saw, to my right, a man sitting on a rock jutting over a small stream full of glittering pinkish pebbles. He regarded me with curiosity and nothing more. He quickly judged me as no threat to him.

I could not find it in myself to answer this stranger. I did not know him, had never seen him before in the Spirit World. His garb was simple and neutral in color. He had the air of a fighter about him, and the looks of one, too. I did not like being in the Spirit World alone with him, but felt rooted to the spot.

He stretched out his legs in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed like ages before he spoke again. "If I had to guess, you're from Zaofu. Were you sent to look for Aiwei?" His tone was calm and patience, giving the illusion he had all the time in the world.

I finally found my voice again. "Aiwei's here?" I asked.

He half shrugged and said, "Well, he's not likely to leave."

"The Fog?" I asked. "You threw him in the Fog!" I never liked Aiwei that much, but the Fog of Lost Souls was a punishment that I'd never want anyone to undergo.

I turned in the direct of the Fog of Lost Souls. I was far, far away from it, I knew, but I turned just the same. Once a person went inside, they were lost and driven to madness. I had never heard of the spirits mentioning anyone who had ever made it through.

I quickly turned back. I did not like taking my eyes off this man. Bending was not possible in the Spirit World, if he was even a bender, unless someone came through the portals. I assumed he meditated, but I did not know.

Plus, he had taken out Aiwei. And he was about as big as a platypus bear. He towered over me and could easily take me down, too.

"You're one of those people who made it into Zaofu, aren't you?" I asked. It had taken that long for it to click. If he knew Aiwei, and left him trapped forever in the Spirit World, then it made sense. I took a step away from him before I realized it.

"Relax." He rose to his feet and stretched. "Zaofu isn't of any importance to me anymore." He turned and started to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We're miles away, and getting further each day."

With that, he was gone. I stood still, not moving and barely breathing, for several minutes. Half of me worried he was lying, and that he would be behind me as I fled. But the other half knew the truth. They were after Avatar Korra, after all, and she was miles away from Zaofu herself.

I felt like I had to do _something._

I returned to my body in the garden with a small cry. Blinking rapidly, I realized I had been gone for some time. I rose to my feet a little unsteadily, my limbs asleep. I rubbed my legs, wondering where exactly Suyin was. She was the only person I felt I could go to with this who would do something.

I waited as long as I could before hurrying, a little wobbly at first, towards the Beifong residence. In the middle of the day, there was no telling where Suyin was, so I only hoped to find her there, but did not expect to.

Luck was with me. I nearly knocked Suyin and Baatar over in my haste. Baatar steadied me while Suyin grabbed my hand. "Slow down," she told me patiently.

"I need to talk to you," I blurted. "It's important."

That was how I found myself seated on the floor in front of Suyin in her private rooms, my head in her lap as she stroked my hair and listened to me. I felt more frightened than I had in the Spirit World, and I hated that I had so little to offer her.

I also felt somewhat ashamed of myself, and more than a little childish. The last time I found myself like this, I had been six years of age, and Wing and Wei had found an insect the size of a small plate. They thought it would be fun to chase me with it, and try to get me to kiss it if I remembered right.

I shut my eyes as I remembered that. It came to me that it had been Huan and Baatar Jr. I nearly knocked over in my haste to get away from the slimy creature in Wing's clutches. I almost laughed at the memory, but I choked it back.

I sighed wearily and said, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you more..."

"It's fine, don't worry." She looked up at Baatar, who had stood by silently as I spoke to her. "Baatar, see if you can reach Lin. And send someone for Huan, please."

"Of course." I heard him leave. Suyin gently pushed me up and said, "I need to reach Lin. She's the only one capable of getting to Korra in time. Huan will stay with you, but I'm right here until he gets here."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak at that moment.

By the time he joined us, I was on my feet, listening as Suyin and Baatar each tried the radio in turn. The moment I saw him, I rushed to Huan, wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face against his chest. "What's going on?" he asked his mother, holding me back.

"Himiko had a bit of an incident in the Spirit World. Will you try to calm her?"

I felt him nod. He then led me to a couch, where we sat next to each other, not speaking, his arm protectively thrown over my shoulder as his parents did what they could.


	12. Chaos

_Yes, Himiko has met with Zaheer. Might I add, his appearance in Book 4 was a big surprise to me. That swag hair, though!_

**_Chapter 12 Chaos_**

I don't know if I could put my finger on when things started to spiral out of control, but no one will deny things soon became hectic for everyone. I was told by Baatar that Suyin did manage to reach her sister at the Misty Palms Oasis, long after Huan and I had both fallen asleep.

It had taken her some effort to convince Lin something was wrong, which I took to mean Lin did not believe it at first. She did eventually agree to return to Zaofu once she had found Avatar Korra. With Lord Zuko and Korra's own father helping her, I had hoped that it would not take too long.

Even with the three of them out there, Suyin still felt the need to look for Korra herself. I think she had felt a little guilt about letting them go after Aiwei.

Baatar managed to talk her into staying at Zaofu for the time being, but from what I heard later, the twins were all for her going... as long as they got to go, as well. Baatar also put his foot down on that.

My days soon were spent in Huan's atelier while he sketched and painted. I did not ask, but he seemed to know what I needed to feel safe and comfortable, if not fully happy. I did not like being kept inside. Even if I was afraid to go out.

"Come paint."

I looked up from where I was sitting with my back against the wall. It took several seconds to register than Huan was talking to me, despite the fact that I was the only other person in the room. He crossed the room and held out a hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet.

"I don't know," I began. "I'm about as good an artist as I am a bender."

"You need to do something other than mope," he told me. Before I knew it, he had a canvas and paint in front of me and a brush in my hand.

I dipped my brush into some paint and began to make slow, steady strokes. Neither of us spoke for a while. Huan stood behind me, watching over my shoulder as I painted. I did not have any idea what to paint at first, but as I played with the reds and browns, it came to me.

"Do you know anything?" I asked quietly, a little afraid to be overheard.

I paused with my brush over the white paint to look behind me. Huan seemed to be debating on whether or not he should speak, which I took to mean yes.

He saw me looking and gestured to the canvas. I returned to my work, painting the rough outline of a wing.

"My aunt is going to find Korra, and bring her back here. I heard my parents say that earlier."

"But they have no idea where she is?"

"I don't know."

We fell quiet again. The only sound came from the paintbrush as I painted. I painted a bushy tail, perhaps a little too bushy, a tiny black nose, little ears and little feet. I stood back to study it, feeling like there was something missing, even if I knew there was not.

"Are you done?" Huan asked. When I nodded, he said, "Sign it." So I did in the bottom right corner.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and asked, "Can I take a guess?"

"Go for it."

"Is it a spirit?"

I nodded, then I elaborated. "I've seen it in your parents' gardens. Only a few times. It would rather hide in the bushes than interact with people. And really," I looked at the canvas, "I'd like to find it and apologize to it for my attempt at painting it."

To me, my painting did not look slightly fox-like. It was more of a coppery, elongated blob with legs, a large tail, and wings. Huan did not seem to mind. If he did, he did not voice his opinions.

I don't know what came over me, but I tilted my head back so I could look directly at him. "I don't want to go back to the Spirit World," I whispered.

He squeezed my shoulders reassuringly, then kissed my forehead. "No one's going to make you," he whispered back. I smiled at him. I knew that, of course. No one could force anyone else into the Spirit World, unless they shoved them through a portal. But it was great to hear.

Our moment was shortly lived. The door burst open and in rushed Wing and Wei. They were slightly out of breath, but looked both scared and excited. Either they ignored me, or momentarily forgot that they were being distant with me.

"Aunt Lin's on the way back, she's got Korra," Wei began.

"Everything's going wild in Ba Sing Se," Wing added.

"Mom wants you both." Wei again.

"Hou-Ting's been assassinated." That last one they blurted out together. Huan and I exchanged looks before running off after the twins to see exactly what was going on.


	13. Beifong

_I'll tell you guys something. I have been struggling a little with chapter titles for the last few chapters. I probably won't be doing this again, just sticking with numbers!_

**_Chapter 13 Beifong_**

Time passes at normal speed, it always does, but sometimes it feels like time goes much faster or much slower than we want it to. Lin Beifong, Avatar Korra, and her colleague's return to Zaofu was one of those times when it seems like time is going much too quickly to follow anything.

When Huan, Wing, Wei, and I joined everyone, Lin was comforting Suyin. That was a bit of a surprise to me. The last time I saw them together, they looked more likely to kill one another than to hug each other.

Lin shooed us away, with Suyin telling us we would all talk in a moment. The four of us stood in a small group in a room off the front of the house. All we could do was really make speculation.

"Aunt Lin said something about an air temple," Wei said, his voice lowered as if he expected his aunt to bust in and punish him for speaking too loudly.

"What would an air temple have to do with anything?" Huan asked.

"It would explain your mother's reaction just now," I pointed out. "Though what airbenders have done to anyone - "

"They haven't existed in years, surely someone would want to take control over them, like Hou-Ting thought to do," Wing said.

I nodded in agreement. That made sense, but at the same time, I was not sure.

"Whatever's going on, it's big," Wei added. "It's got the attention of the Chief of Police in Republic City, the Avatar, _and _Lord Zuko. Or did you not notice the dragon?"

"Forget the dragon, Ba Sing Se is going wild from what I heard over the radio. Looting, fires, even the Dai Li are in on it!"

I looked from one twin to the other, both of them equal parts worried and eager. "And the two of you want to get in the thick of everything, don't you?"

They turned to me, both trying, and failing, to look innocent.

"There's no way Mom will let you two go anywhere, not even to rescue Opal." Huan pointed out. "So you had better just calm down."

"And you don't even know if your sister _needs _rescuing," I added.

"But if she does - "

"You let Mom and Aunt Lin handle it," Huan said, crossing his arms over his chest as if to signify the end of the discussion. Wing and Wei looked ready to argue, but they did know when to back down.

They resorted to being quiet, hoping to catch some strain of conversation. Either the discussion was quiet, or everyone had moved further away from us, because none of us could hear anything. The twins began to grow anxious. Just before the two decided to leave and find out what was happening, the door opened and in walked Suyin and Lin.

Suyin had managed to compose herself, but she made no attempt to be anything other than blunt as she said, "Zaheer is planning on attacking the Northern Air Temple. Lin thinks they want to draw out Korra."

"Korra is trying to find Zaheer in the Spirit World," Lin added. She seemed to be very unhappy, though from what I knew, that was not unusual on her part.

Suyin then turned to me, much to my surprise. "Perhaps two people might be better than one," she added quietly.

Before she had finished speaking I had started to shake my head _no. _She looked disappointed, her sister crossed her arms over her chest and looked ready to _order _me into the Spirit World.

Thinking fast, I said, "If he plans to assault an air temple, why would he take any effort to go to the Spirit World? You have to leave yourself, and I'm sure he'd have to be guarded, otherwise even an untrained air bender could take out his body. I think the Spirit World would be the last on anyone's mind." I stopped when I felt Huan's hand on my back. I had been rambling, stretching for time until I could come up with a proper excuse.

Turning to Suyin, I bowed my head and muttered an apology.

"Don't worry about it, Himiko." Suyin took a second to smile at me reassuringly before addressing the entire room.

"I want to send an airship with Zaofu's forces. We're worried there may not be enough time."

She had more to say, but it seemed like everyone else did, too. "Can we go?" the twins asked together.

"_All _of Zaofu's forces?" I asked.

"Is that really wise?" Huan asked.

Suyin held her hand up to silence us. "All of Zaofu's forces," she said. "But as a reserve. I will be going first with Lin and several others, it'll be faster. You two are staying here," she added to Wing and Wei, who groaned loudly at that command.

"I think Zaofu will be safe, it's the air temple they want. That, and Korra. So don't worry about being left without guards. Just worry about us getting there in time."

She and Lin turned to leave. At the door, she turned back. "Huan, keep an eye on your brothers. Make sure they don't sneak aboard an airship."

"I will," Huan promised, looking at his younger brothers. I think we all knew, even Lin, that the twins would do just that, given the chance. They hung their heads. I think they could have handled Huan, two against one after all, but they knew they had been beaten.

Once their mother left, the four of us stood around for a few minutes, not speaking. I had the feeling Wing and Wei wanted to leave, but they felt they would not be able to shake Huan. I took the chance to excuse myself.

There was a mild chaotic feeling in the air as I left. I had wanted to search for Avatar Korra, despite the urgency and the situation, I felt I had built up the courage to speak with her. I was not certain if Suyin had told her about that man, _Zaheer, _I reminded myself, in the Spirit World.

My courage left me once I found her. She was not only with one of her companions, but also Lord Zuko. I knoew I could not interrupt. There were more important things at hand.

Instead, I took a right, and nearly found myself turning headlong into Kuvira. "Where's Su?" she asked.

"Back at her house, as far as I know," I told her. She nodded to me, and started off in that direction. "Good luck," I called after her.

"Thanks," she replied over her shoulder with a little wave of acknowledgement.

It was with Baatar that I watched the first airship leave. "I don't like this," he said, sounding somewhat drained.

"I don't either," I said quietly.

He nodded slowly, glad to have someone agree with him. "But what can we do?"

"Leave the fighting to the benders, it's all we can do."

Baatar chuckled at that. "And hope," he added.

"Of course."


	14. Wait

_I'm a little surprised Wing and Wei did not go against the Red Lotus at the end. They seem to stick with mama bear when it comes to things like that!_

**_Chapter 14 Wait_**

Knowing there was nothing else to do once the airships left, Baatar and I returned to the Beifong estate. Inside, it was quiet. Many of the guards had left, but something still felt a little wrong. Baatar was the one to touch on it.

"Huan!" he called. "Where are Wing and Wei?"

Huan emerged from a room on our left. "I handled it," he told us.

"They didn't sneak aboard..." Baatar trailed off as Huan shook his head. He seemed to pull a key from nowhere and motioned for us to follow.

We went down the hall and turned left. As soon as we turned, we heard a muffled banging and shouting. "You didn't!" I said, torn between shock and laughter. Even Baatar seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

"This isn't cool, Huan, let us out!" Whichever twin it was, I was not sure. They were so muffled, and beating against the closet door, that it was difficult to tell.

Huan inserted the key into the lock, but did not unlock it right away. To the closet, he said, "Mom _did _say for me to keep you two out of trouble."

_"She did not say lock us in a closet!"_

Huan turned to his father, who nodded. When Huan unlocked the door, he quickly stepped aside. His two younger brothers tumbled out, Wing landing on top of Wei. They looked up towards him, both wearing identical expressions of anger.

Baatar helped them to their feet. To Huan, he asked, "How did you manage to get both of them in there?"

Huan gave a half shrug. "I'll tell you later," he promised his father. "All Mom said was to make sure they didn't sneak onto an airship," he added. "She did not say _how."_

"She's still going to hear about this," Wing muttered.

"I think she'll be more impressed than anything." I knew it wouldn't help their mood, or their feelings towards me at that time, but I also knew Suyin. She would be mad at Huan, but also a little impressed. I wonder if she would have been able to do that.

I turned back to Baatar, who seemed to think it best to separate everyone now that the airships were gone, asked Huan and I to wait in the communications room until he could take our place. We agreed, and left him with Wing and Wei.

"That was terrible of you," I said when we were out of earshot.

"Do you really think I could have held them both off by myself?" Huan asked.

I smiled. "I know two against one isn't fair odds,"I began. He quieted me with a kiss. "That also was not fair," I said with another smile.

He smiled back. "Please don't lecture me about being fair."

"OK, OK."

By the time we reached the communications room, we were holding hands. I don't even know when it happened, but I certainly did not mind it. He and I sat together, both knowing it was going to be a long wait, but neither one of us quite willing to say so.

"They'll get over it."

"Huh?" I was either dozing or meditating. I didn't know how much time had passed, or how long I had been like that. "I'm sorry?"

"Wei and Wing." Huan sounded distracted as well.

I put my hand on his arm. "Of course they will," I said, hoping to sound reassuring. In the current situation, that was a little challenging. "They don't hold grudges for long. Except with me, I guess." He looked confused, so I elaborated. "I haven't exactly been their favorite person lately. Your mother thinks that it's because they fear losing me as a friend." I looked away, then looked back. "She agrees. They'll come around."

"Of course they will," he said, echoing my words.

Most of our time spent waiting for his father or for someone to come onto the radio and inform us of what was going on we spent in silence. Occasionally, one of us would break it, but I had the feeling that just being together was more comforting than anything else.

On one occasion when Huan broke the silence, he asked. "Did you believe him? Zaheer?"

"About Zaofu?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I kind of have to, don't I? If he's after Korra, and is at the Northern Air Temple, he can't be here, can he?" I did not realize it at the time, but even as I spoke, I was shaking my head _no._

"It's going to be fine," he told me. He did not mean Zaofu or what was going on far from us. He meant the Spirit World. Despite his feelings and possible doubts of the Spirit World, I believed him.

I smiled. "Do you really think so?"

"I do. I've known you for a very long time, Himiko, we all have. You always manage to spring right back." He rose to his feet and stretched. He crossed the room and put his hand on my shoulder. Without thinking, I placed my hand on his. "It's kind of... amazing actually," he added.

"Really?" I asked, feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"Really. I guess it's just all in who you are. It's just..." he paused, searching for the right words. As he thought, he began to play with my hair. "Awe inspiring," he said. "No matter what gets thrown your way, you just seem so _adjusted._"

"I think you and your family had a lot to do with that." I said quietly. "If your mother had not brought me with her, I don't know where I'd be. But I don't want to think about it. So I don't." I looked up at him and asked, "What brought this on? Your mother going after Opal? She would do the same for any of you."

"She would do the same for _all _of her children." I turned to find Baatar in the door, and I knew without him saying so that he had heard enough to know what we had been discussing. Huan turned away.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No," Huan said while I shook my head.

As Baatar sat down, he said, "Why don't the two of you wait here with me?"

"Are Wing and Wei threatening to put _me _in a closet?" Huan asked.

Baatar chuckled. "No, they've calmed down a little. I just want some company."

Huan joined his father. I chose to stay where I was, and sat there watching them talk. I would join in when invited to the conversation or when asked something, but all three of us knew the reason we were there. We barely spoke because we were waiting to hear the radio crackle.

I had lost track of the time, I think we all had, when the radio started up. It startled the three of us, but Baatar shrugged it off and made it to the radio first. Huan and I exchanged looks as Suyin's voice filled the voice. "Baatar, are you there? We're on our way back." She sounded a little drained, but nothing in her voice indicated anything was wrong.

"Did you - "

"Opal's fine, though the entire temple was destroyed. We have Zaheer as well. I'll tell you everything when we get back."


	15. End

_I have to say the response for this was much more than I could have ever imagined. I really love the fact that people are reading and enjoying this. I hope you guys this with me as i continue to write. I will work on getting a Book 4 fic up as soon as possible, I have most of it planned out as it is._

_I also would love to do various Korra related short stories and one shots and what have you. Many around the Beifongs. When I first started on Book 3, I really loved Huan and Huan alone of Su's clan, but most of them have grown on me, especially Wing, Wei, and both Baatars. And exploring their family is really fun._

_Especially Huan for me. Despite his lack of development or attention, a lot of what I picked up, and made headcanon, has been taken from looks and context._

**_Chapter 15 End_**

As I walked through the gardens, my mind started to wander. Things had settled down, but that did not mean that they had always been that way. Ba Sing Se, and many parts of the Earth Kingdom, were still in disorder. None of the madness had reached Zaofu, and I didn't expect it to. Things ran on their own accord.

Zaheer was the only one left of his little group. The other three were killed in battle, one of them by Suyin, if I had heard correctly. He was imprisoned. Where I did not know. I had my doubts they could keep him from the Spirit World.

We had not seen Avatar Korra since Suyin returned from the Northern Air Temple. Zaheer had planned to poison her, but Suyin was able to remove it. I did hear she was heading to the Southern Water Tribe to recover.

As I walked along, I heard someone behind me call, "Excuse me."

I turned, then bowed. To my surprise, it was President Raiko. As I straightened, he asked, "Can you tell me where I can find Su Beifong?"

I had left her nearly an hour ago, but I was not sure where she was. I looked towards the Beifong estate, and to my surprise, I found the twins nearby, on their way to their arena. "Wei, Wing, where's your mother?" I called.

They turned together to look at me, then to Raiko. "Oh, she's with Kuvira," Wei said.

"But we can take you to her, President Raiko," Wing added. "It's no trouble."

"Thank you."

I watched them go, wondering vaguely what Raiko wanted with Suyin. It had to be big for him to come himself. Whatever he wanted of her, I could not see her doing it. She had answered to no one before, and I could not see her starting to at that point, either.

I continued on my way, hearing a chattering noise at my feet. My little foxy spirit friend wound between my legs and dashed into a bush, chasing a smaller, jellyfish spirit. I smiled as the two vanished. I didn't know why, but it made me happy to see it again.

It was the sound of metalbending I was following. Huan had started work on a series of statues, and I had been watching his progress. As I joined him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his arm. Together, we stood silently, studying the piece of metal before us.

"Can you take that piece and bend it slightly upwards?" I asked, gesturing to one of the petal-like pieces near the top.

Huan did so, then he nodded slowly and looked down at me. "Perfect," he said.


End file.
